


Fragments

by yuutsuhime



Series: 東港 | Higashi-Minato [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Divorce, Gen, Loneliness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutsuhime/pseuds/yuutsuhime
Summary: Narrative poem from the perspective of a 15-year old girl observing the aftermath of her parents' divorce.





	Fragments

Mom keeps saying 'abandonment issues',  
like not-Dad keeps saying "Jaya,  
which baseball team is your favorite?"  
But I don't fucking care  
since not-Dad is not  
Dad.  
  
If America is so far away, then why can the map still fit between my hands?  
Dad said it's nice in America,  
and I'm writing poetry in Japan.  
He says I'm old enough to take on the world  
like him.  
  
I want Dad to mail me the smells of his cooking.  
When I cry I can't rest my head on his shoulders  
so I'll settle for the phone.  
  
Mom keeps saying it's better and I'll get used to it but it's not.  
He's not-Dad, but if I run around outside all day I can still pretend  
this is home.  
  
Dad keeps saying 'mental illness'  
like Mom keeps saying "Jaya,  
I'm sorry,"  
like not-Dad becomes a different not-Dad every week,  
because we can't pinpoint things like we used to,  
they just drink and scream.  
  
If I plug the crack under my door with a towel then maybe I can stop  
other cracks too?  
Mom's smoke can't reach me here.  
  
I want to die and wake up when I hit the ground.  
Fuck psychology.  
  
Mom keeps saying this is my fault because  
I'm always taking Dad's side, which is wrong since  
I really am always taking Dad's side, which is right since  
I'm never taking not-Dad's side, and  
how much of my childhood was real if you have to take sides now?  
  
Dad keeps saying his job is stressful in America,  
but at least he can breathe fresh air.  
I told him Mom wants to dig up his garden and throw the flowers in the trash.  
He said that's okay.


End file.
